List of Blu-ray releases
The following is a series of lists detailing all commercial Blu-ray releases of Mystery Science Theater 3000 and related spin-off productions. MST3K Shout! Factory Shout! Factory full season releases Shout! Factory extras Beginning in 2015, Shout! Factory occasionally includes MST3K episodes as an extra on Blu-ray releases of the films featured. Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie The first (and, for quite a while, only) straightforward MST3K Blu-ray released was Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie. * Shout! Factory - September 3, 2013 in a Blu-ray/DVD combo pack "Collector's Edition". Special features include: ** The Making of Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie ** Deleted scenes including the removed sequences from the riffed motion picture and the alternate ending. ** Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie - The Motion Picture Odyssey (including new interviews with cast and crew and never-before-seen behind the scenes footage) ** This Island Earth: 2 1/2 Years in the Making ** Original trailer Additional *The Blu-ray release of the film Eegah by The Film Detective includes (in association with Shout!) [[MST3K 506 - Eegah|the MST3K episode]] among the bonus features, as well as interviews with Arch Hall Jr. and Joel Hodgson. It was released on November 26, 2019. Mike Nelson commentaries In 2004, Michael J. Nelson began working with Legend Films, releasing various public domain films newly colorized and featuring a "MST3K-like" commentary by Mike. Two Blu-ray versions of these were released in 2012. *''Plan 9 from Outer Space'' - March 6, 2012 *''The Little Shop of Horrors'' - March 6, 2012 RiffTrax In 2005, Mike Nelson and Legend launched RiffTrax, an online service where Mike (and, eventually guests) would riff various films, releasing only an .mp3 of the riff, thereby circumventing the need to license the films or limit themselves to public domain features. Blu-ray releases of certain live theatrical broadcasts were launched in 2011. RiffTrax Live! *''House on Haunted Hill, August 2, 2011 *Reefer Madness, August 2, 2011 *Plan 9 from Outer Space, December 20, 2011 *Christmas Shorts-Straveganza, January 24, 2012 *MST3K Reunion Show, November 29, 2016 *Samurai Cop, November 29, 2017 *Space Mutiny, October 12, 2018 *Octaman, November 20, 2019 *Star Raiders, November 20, 2019 *The Giant Spider Invasion, November 20, 2019 Other releases *The Incredible 2-Headed Transplant, November 24, 2015 (release from Kino w/optional RiffTrax) *The Astro-Zombies, October 11, 2016 (release from Kino w/optional RiffTrax) Other releases ''The Heat The Blu-ray/DVD/Digital copy release of the 2013 comedy film features a commentary/riff by Joel Hodgson, Trace Beaulieu and Josh Weinstein. It was released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on October 15, 2013. ''Maximum Overdrive'' The Blu-ray release of the Stephen King-written-and-directed 1986 film (based on his own short story "Trucks") features a commentary by "Actor and Comedian Jonah Ray and Blumhouse Film Executive Ryan Turek". It was released on Oct 23, 2018 by Lionsgate under their Vestron Video label. See also * List of released episodes * List of VHS releases * List of DVD releases * List of Laserdisc releases Category:MST3K Category:Browse